Superhero Academy: A Hero's Dawn.
Intro Superhero Academy, a Great place to earn your degree to become a Real Superhero! it sounds easy, but, it's Not. Meet Quickstar, an upcoming Hero in training, he wants to hurry an graduate this school, and so do the other young heroes! Join Quickstar and his friends in their Journey to pass classes, Kick Supervillain butt, and become official Superheros! Casts Students: *Christian Tanner AKA Quickstar Age: 15 Weight: 132Ilbs Height: 5"6 Ft tall Powers: Super Speed, He can Phase through walls by vibrating his molecules quickly so he can achieve intangibility for a short time to phase through things, Super stamina he never gets tired, Super spin to drill through hard surfaces. Super strength (kinda), Healing Factor (Fast) Costume: White suit with a Blue star in the Center of his chest, Blue Gloves, Boots, and Blue tinted Goggles, he has a Blue Belt with a White star as the belt buckle, it has many accessories, Weaknesses: Too much heat, if he runs too fast, he can cause a Time warp, which is bad. *Clara Wilson AKA Lady Magma Age: 15 Weight: N/A Height: 5"5 ft Tall Powers: Geothermal bending (The ability to manipulate magma, and Earth) She can create, shape and manipulate molten rock, while in Magma, she can manipulate the molten rock to create a Suit of Armour (Magma Armour), Super Strength, Healing factor (Slow) Costume: She wears an Orange Suit with a Black Belt, Gloves, and Boots, her suit can withstand extremely Hot and Cold Temperatures. She wears a black Eye mask with One sided lenses. Sometimes she wears a Orange shirt and Black Pants with Orange boots and Black gloves (Alternate Costume) Weaknesses: She can get tired if she overuses her powers, if she gets cold enough, her inner flame will go out "Forever" *Nathan AKA Psyche Age: 15 Height: 5"7 Weight: 186 Ilbs Powers: Telekinesis, Mind reading, Shapeshifting, Body-swapping, Teleportation, molecular Manipulation (He can make someone MELT or worse), Flight, he can also phase through walls, Super strength (But he prefers to use his mind powers more than his combat) Costume: A Black Outfit with a White Belt and Cape, Gloves, and Boots, has a Black Eye Mask for secret identity. Weaknesses: When very Angry, he can lose control of his powers, he also doesn't talk much, making it hard for him to make friends.. Tracie Tanner AKA Invisi-Girl Age: 15 Weight: 108Ilbs Height: 5"3 feet tall Powers: Can turn invisble, can create Force fields, She can use Telekineses as well, she can see into the future and Freeze time for about 30 seconds. (If she freezes time for over 30 seconds, her nose will bleed, and if she doesn't unfreeze time, she'll stay in a time warp), She can Fly. Costume: A Pink Long-sleeved Shirt with a Black I on the front, A White Belt with accessories on it, Black Pants with White Boots, she has the option to wear her Pink or Black Face masks or none at all. Weaknesses: She can get afraid easily, and when she is frieghted, she turns invisible. Scarlet Livingston AKA The Amazing Spider-Vixen Age: 15 Weight: 122Ilbs Height: 5"5 feet tall Costume: Very similar to Spider-Fox's but has a Larger spider emblem on the front and back. Powers: Enhanced Flexibility and Balance, can cling to anysurface, has Super Strength, has a sixth sense that warns her of incoming danger called "Spider-sense", Healing Factor Weaknesses: Bugspray, she hates it. Blitz AKA Songbird Age: 16 Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: She can hypnotize her enemies by using her hypnotic singing voice. Costume: Coming soon! Weaknesses: Dirt, Germs, Anything messy. Crash AKA Dark Demon Age: 16 Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: He makes Dark Bolts of lightning that can damage enemies a lot. Costume: Coming soon! Weakness: Garnet XD Camo AKA Energiser Age: 15 Height: N/A Weight: N/A Power: Can turn anything into a ball of energy, which is very useful. Costume: Coming Soon! Weakness: Water Soda AKA Laffy Taffy Age: 15 Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: She can trap her enemies inside bubbles, which are hard to get out of (Fave power btw xD) Costume: Coming Soon! Weakness: If she gets sad, her bubbles burst. Lily AKA Crystal Futuro Age: 13 Height: 4"11 Weight: 167 Ilbs Powers: She can turn into a Wolf and she can control time (The further she goes into time, the blurrier it gets she can only see time for so long. if she travels into the past for too long, she might be lost in time) Costume: Green Leotard with skirt and sleeves, has Dark Green and white Clockwork design on it, also has crystal Shocker. Weakness: She hates storms Juniper AKA Forest Age: 14 Height: 5"1 Weight: 180Ilbs Powers: She can manipulate(Control) Plants. Costume: Red Jumpsuit with crimson vines, she has a tree tag on the neckline of her suit. Weakness: She can rush into dangerous situations a lot, if plants aren't nearby, she has restricted powers. Hero AKA Falcon Age: 15 Height: 5"6 Weight: 189 Ilbs Powers: He can sense Nearby danger, and he can shapshift into different animals. Costume: Blue jumpsuit with 3 paw prints on his chest, he also has a Red cape. Service AKA Speed-Healer Age: 14 Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: Super speed, Super jump, Healing, She is skilled in combat. Costume: Red Almsot everywhere but has blue arrows going forward and down the sides of her suit. Blue gloves, boots and cross on her chest, she hss a red mask with Blue outlining. Weakness: She is prone to injuries Sargent AKA The Guard Soldier Age: 14 Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: Super strentgh, has an enhanced sense of hearing, Smell and sight, skilled in combat. Costume: Green, Tan, Black, and Brown Camouflage suit with dark green Boots and Gloves, with a White star on his chsst and a Black mask Weakness: someone hurting his family. Lionheart AKA Blue Lion Age: N/A Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: He can change his age, turn invisible, and Fly. Costume: Dark Blue with green Legs and Boots. Weakness: Someone hurting his family. Connor Kenton AKA Shark Age: 17 Height: 6"0 Weight: 203Ilb Powers: Has the ability to manipulate Water, Control Sea Creaters, He has Super strength, Super Hearing, and vision, he can communicate with Sea creatures using telepathy, he has Gills that let him breathe underwater, and he has Shark-like teeth that can bite through ANY-thing Costume: A Blue Suit with Black Gloves and boots, has blue Bracelets on his arms along with blue foot Bracelets as well, Weaknesses: Non Known yet, but he can still be injured. Alisa Allison AKA Meta-Fox Age: 15 Height: 5"3 Weight: 180Ilbs Powers: She can manipulate any kind of technology, she has Super strength, she can Shoot Pulser beams, Teleport, Fly, and being semi-Robotic she is super smart, making her quite the strategist. Costume: A Pink Iron suit with Silver outlining and a Silver mask, the suit is build to take massive damage and can withstand Extremely hot or cold temperatures. Weaknesses: Since she is Semi-Robatic, she can't stay in water for long, she can get shocked, she is part normal as well, making her easy to injure. Shane AKA Shadow Age: 16 Height: 5"10 Weight: 203 Ilbs Powers: He can Control Time, Shapeshift, Travel through different dimensions, Destroy a Planet using his dark energy, Phase through walls, Manipulate people's Molecules, and he can take over peoples body and take control of them, he can also ask like someones shadkw and stalk them, he is also Immortal and feels no pain. Costume: All black suit with black Gloves, boots, and a Cape, making him hard to see at Night or in the dark. Weaknesses: Since he is immortal, he is prone to go insane staying alive for so many years. Teachers: *Fletcher AKA Dash Age: Mid-age Height: N/A Weight: N/A Powers: Has the ability to run super fast aka, Super speed Costume: Coming Soon Weakness: Mice xD *Spooks AKA Ghost Age: Early 30's Powers: Can turn into a Ghost- allowing him go move things telepathically and enabling him to phase through anything easily. Weakness: When in Ghost form, his only weakness is fire. Costume: He wears a simple white suit *Rusty AKA Build it Beagle Age: Early 20s Powers: Can build and fix anything with his magic hammer Weakness: Heights Costume: A Blue Cap and Jeans *Twix AKA Fangle Age: Early 20s Powers Can turn into a Werewolf- gaining super strength and excellent vision. Weakness: Full-moons- when the full moon is out she loses control over her body Costume: None. *Topaz AKA Double Diamond Age: Late 20s Powers: She can create and manipulate any kind of precious metal e.g. Diamond, Gold, Ruby Weakness: Her powers can sometimes overwhelm her Costume: She wears a pink dress with a belt of the precious stones, her dress has a light blue trim Story Hero Island, an Island of Beauty and Mystery.. it is also home to the School where Older heroes teach Teenage heroes to control their Powers and help them pass and Graduate to become Full-Fledged Superheroes, Today was everyone's first day, everyone was scheduled to meet in the Auditorium by 8:00AM sharp,it was 7:20 every student was getting Ready.. In the Boy's dorm, a Hero by the name of Quickstar was preparing as well.. "Ah Dang it, where are those goggles when you need 'em?" The young Speedster said scratching the fur tuft on his head, he was in his Costume, but, he was Missing his Trusty Blue tinted goggles, he always Misplaces them.. "Okay, Christian think, where was the last place you had- Wait a second!" He zoomed in his Kitchen and he looked on the top of his refrigerator, and there they were! he grabbed his goggles and he put them around his head. "All right! Time to go pick up nate!" And in a Flash, he zoomed out of his Dorm room.. but he zoomed right back to close the door and locked it, he then zoomed off to the third out of 7th floor in the boys dorm and to the 12 room. Nathan was in his Black and white costume, he was levitating with his eyes closed, Legs cris-crossed, and he was meditating peacefully, and with a smile on his face.. all until- BOOM! Nathan's door burst wide open, making the poor Fox yelp in surprise and leave his state of peacefulness, he fell unto the floor with a thump, and the next thing you know, Quickstar was in Nathan's face. "Hey pal! i just let myself in so i could come pick you up, are you ready??" Nathan sighed and Nodded, stating that he was ready, but he wasn't quite ready to leave yet. "All right! C'mon, Clara's waiting for us!" Quickstar Grabbed a hold of Nathan's or Psyche's Gloved hand and he zoomed of with the poor fox in his grasp, they both zoomed outside of the boys dorm and outside to the Female Dorm entrance, Clara or Lady Magma was standing the with her arms crossed, she looked at her friends. "Oh hey! you guys are here!" She looked at Psyche's face, seeing that he was upset. "You Psyche, are you okay??" "=_=" He then shook his head no, Lady Magma glared at Quickstar. "Did you interrupt his Meditation Quickstar!?" "Well, uh, yeah, but, hey, we got here on time didn't we?" "Well, yeah.. but, you can't just burst in people's dorms and pull them out of whatever they are doing, dude, it's just not right!" "Magma, you're the Queen of "Not right"." Quickstar said crossing his arms, Magma clutched her fists for a second, but then she stopped. "Okay, i'm gonna let that one slide, let's just hurry to the Auditorium.." She said putting her hands on her hips, Quickstar was about to grap her hand but she smacked it away! "Ouch! What?! i was gonna take you and nate to the auditorium!" "Nuh-Uh, the last time i let you take me somewhere with your superspeed, i got sick! How about we just let Psyche open a portal for us..??" "Hmmm... Okay fine.." He said with his arms crossed, he then looked at Nathan, "Psyche? you can do the honors." Psyche then nodded as his eyes Glowed white as he opened a Mirror like portal to the Auditorium, Magma and Quickstar stepped through, as Psyche floated through, and they were all there, the Auditorium was kinda empty seing as there were only like, 20 of the Students there, Lady Magma looked around. "Okay, this blows!! there's barely anyone here!, i came early for nothing.." "Pfft, cheer up Claire! look on the brightside, you can get extra time to make sure you look good for that Spider-Fox guy that you have a crush on!" He said crossing his arms and smirking, Psyche folded his ears back and took three steps away, Clara then Punched Quickstar in the shoulder and across the auditorium and into a wall, earning a Feminine-like yelp from the speedster and a couple off looks from the few Heroes that were there. "He deserved that didn't he Psyche?" She asked looking at her other friend. "Mhmm." Psyche finally said as they both looked at the Speedster with Stars above his head, man, this was gonna be some schoolyear! As Time passed by, more and More Heroes came in, it was quite amazing to see all of the Different Varieties of the heroes that entered the auditorium, "Woow! look at all of the other heroes here!" Lady Magma said while looking at the Heroes/Heroines entering. "Meh, i guess they're cool and whatnot, but, i'm waay better!" He said smirking and crossing his arms in his seat, Psyche shook his head in disappointment, then three other heroes sat next to Nate, Clara, and Christian, it was Blitz, Soda, and Camo, or better known as Songbird, Laffy Taffy, and Energiser. Magma, Quickstar, and Psyche had met these guys yesterday at the beach, they're cool with each other. "Hey guys!" Laffy greeted as they took some seats next to their friends. "Hey!" "Sup." Magma and Quickstar said as Psych then waved at their friends, "So, you guys ready for your first day??" Magma asked. "Totally! i can't wait to start class!" Energiser said, "What about you guys? are you ready?" "Heh, i was ready when i first stepped foot of this Island!" Quickstar replied, Magma rolled her eyes at his reply, she then answer: "Well of course we are! we wouldn't behere if we weren't! heheh, and speaking of being here, where's your Brother?" "Oh, uh, he went to go look for some more "Cool Anti-Heroes.." Songbird replied. "Ohh.. right." Pfft, i don't see what he likes about being a Anti-Hero! they're no good!" Quickstar said. "Hah, but don't you have a crush on that Shift girl who hangs around the group of them??" Magma said Smirking at Quickstar, he blushed a bit and he looked away. "N-No.." Then a Group of Teens that looked kinda emo entered the room, the group consisted of a White Male Fox in an all black suit with a Black Cape, a White blue-eyed Vixen with a White/Black Costume on, a Red furred husky with a White and Red costume with Red Bracelets and Boots, and a Grey furred/Blue eyed Female Wolf-Dog with a Dark blue Tank-top, Dark Jeans and Black shoes, her shirt had a Yellow Thunder bolt on it, these were one of the Groups of Anti-Heroes, the worst Group of Anti-Heroes as well, Christian was eyeing down the Vixen, she saw him and rolled her eyes, he frowned a bit. "Why do all of the pretty ones have to be bad..!?" He said underhis breath, Psyche was mockingly smirking at Quickstar, the Speedster looked at Psyche, "Ah, shut up Nate." On the stage were some of the Teachers at the school, along with some of the Volunteers as well, Superdog or Krypto walked towards a Microphone, he then tapped it. "Okay, Welcome students, to your first day at Superhero Academy! now since you're all here now, i'd like to talk about some things before i assign you to your classes, now, first off, i'd like to thank our Volunteers for being here with us for the Schoolyear! they are taking their Freetime out of their day to help you guys out... Superdog talked about may things, Rules, The Teachers, School history, and etc, the Students Listened to all of this, it was now an hour later, he had finally announced what classes the students were going to, Quickstar, Psyche and other Students had Dash as a Teacher, Lady Magma, Songbird, Laffy Taffy, and other students had Fangle as a Teacher, numerous other students were assighned to other teachers as well, Quickstar and his Classmates Dashed/Flew, and Walked to their homeroom.. Work Iin progress! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Schools Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero schools Category:Superhero Stories Category:Teenagers Category:Second generation Category:First gen Category:Comedy Category:Action